Giving in
by mariposabesa351
Summary: Angela finally gives into her feelings for Jack. Takes place post Aliens in a Spaceship


Disclaimer: All of the Bones characters belong to Fox I'm just burrowing them for a little fun

_ Why_ was the question she continued to ask herself. Jack adored her, what the hell was so wrong with her that she wouldn't let him? Every time he looked at her adoringly she would melt a little, her heart would race out of control. She felt like a lovesick teenager. Those moments she hated him. How could he manage to make her feel out of her skin with just one look?

Their first date had been perfect. He had picked up on her love of swings and transformed into the most romantic and amazing date she'd ever been on. Telling him that it would never work out nearly killed her. Watching the utter devastation spread across his face was heartbreaking.

And even after she had rejected him he continued to send her sweet little love notes. He was such hopeless romantic it was pathetic. But she often found herself anxiously awaiting those silly notes and oddly disappointed when one never showed up.

When he was taken the mere thought of losing him tore her apart but she kept it together. She never let anyone to see that she was devastated. Everything had seemed unreal. She had juggled with her feelings for him for so long. When they found them she was overwhelmed with joy it brought everything into perspective. She realized how much she loved him. She had never felt this way about any man and it terrified her to her core.

And now she was lying in his arms unable to sleep. This was the fifth night in a row he had spent with after being buried alive. He was sleeping soundly next to her, his face glowing in the moonlight. She tugged the covers up higher as she slowly melted into the warmth of his body. Even though they had spent so much time together he was respectful. He never made her feel rushed or pressured into anything. And that made her love him even more.

She sat up when she heard Hodgins lightly moan. She turned watching his body tossing and turning all over the bed. The sheets were tangled around his body and then he called out her name. Tears blurred her vision when he called for her again. "Jack" she lightly cooed "Wake up…Baby open your eyes…Come on Jack…" His eyes flew open and he was out of the car. He was lying in dark room that wasn't his. He was tangled up in sheets on someone else's bed. His breathing was rapid and his whole body was soaked. Their eyes met hers were wide with tears.

"Angela" he whispered as she felt the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He asked sitting up and pulled her into his arms. She leaned her head against his bare chest unable to stop the tears. She began to sob uncontrollably as everything finally caught with her. He rested his lips in her tangled her hair inhaling the sweet scent. He couldn't believe it. She was in his arms crying. He knew that there was something between but he never imagine that she cared this much. Was it possible that she loved him just as he loved her?

Hodgins held Angela until her body was still and she stopped crying. "Baby, are you still awake?" he softly whispered. She looked him her eyes red and swollen. Her face turned bright red and her whole body grew warm. "Ange are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"For what, you didn't do anything wrong?"

"I fell apart, I said I would be there for you and I completely fell apart." Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks she groaned aloud. "What is wrong with me?"

He wiped away her tears and pulled her closer. "Stop crying baby you have been here for me. I don't think I would have been able to get through these last few days without you." He said gazing into her eyes. He wanted to tell her about how much he loved but decided against it. Instead he brushed the stray hair out of her face. She had finally agreed to trying to make whatever they had work and if she needed time he'd give it to her.

"I almost lost you Jack…" her voice trialed off as she looked up at him. She leaned forward softly pressing her lips against his. After a few of minutes she broke away and lowered her head to his chest. She closed her eyes taking in a shaky breath. She held him close thankful that he was alive.

"I love you Jack." She whispered against his neck. There she had said it, she finally gave into her feeling that she had been fighting for so long. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.


End file.
